In recent years, an information distribution system for broadcasting live a lecture meeting or a concert in the same manner as the conventional TV broadcasting has been closely watched as the result of extension of internet and intranet. In this system, the stream information capable of real time reproduction by clients is generated from the image data and the audio data by the streaming technique, and this stream information is distributed to a plurality of clients at a time through a network. In keeping with this trend of multimedia, the providers of this information distribution service are seeking a service with a higher added value by carrying the scheme a step forward from the mere distribution of the stream information.
In the conventional internet or intranet environment, the use of an information distribution system for distributing the proceeding of a lecture meeting or a concert to receivers in real time as stream information (animation data and audio data) is extending. This information distribution system comprises a video camera and a microphone installed in the place of a lecture meeting or a concert hall, and a stream server for generating the stream information (contents information) capable of real time reproduction from the image data and the audio data produced by the video camera and the microphone, using the streaming technique, and distributing this stream information to a plurality of clients through a network.
A plurality of the clients receive the stream information and reproduce them in real time. This information distribution system, in which clients, if connected to the internet, can have the distribution of the stream information, has recently been closely watched.
The conventional information distribution system, as described above, is a system of broadcast type specialized in the distribution of the stream information capable of real time reproduction, and remains the same as the existing TV broadcast system in the sense that the contents information is reproduced in real time.
In the conventional information distribution system, as compared with the existing TV broadcast system, the access charge paid to the service provider for using the network is much higher than the charge paid for enjoying the TV broadcasting. On the contrary, the cost of the TV broadcast system is much lower than the access charge paid. As far as the service cost is concerned, therefore, the conventional information distribution system is still no match for the existing TV broadcasting system.
In view of this, the provider of the information distribution service using the information distribution system is in search for a high value-added service but not the mere distribution of the stream information. Under the circumstances, however, no service having a decisive factor capable of competing with the existing TV broadcasting system has yet to be offered.